filmstvshowsandmoviesfandomcom-20200214-history
Magenta Comes Over
Magenta Comes Over is the 16th episode of Blue's Clues from Season 1. Contents https://films-tv-shows-and-wildlife.fandom.com/wiki/Magenta_Comes_Over?oldid=85299# hide#Contents #Characters Present #Summary #Recap #Trivia #Goofs #Video/DVD Releases #Gallery Contents https://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/Magenta_Comes_Over# hide #Characters Present #Summary #Recap #Trivia #Goofs #Video/DVD Releases #Gallery Characters Present *Blue *Steve (North America) *Kevin (United Kingdom) *Duarte (Portugal) *Sidetable Drawer *Mailbox *Shovel *Pail *Duck *Snail *Mr. Salt *Mrs. Pepper *Freddy *Fifi *Magenta Summary In this episode, Steve and Blue get ready for Magenta to come over to play in the house. Recap Steve and Blue invite the viewers inside the house. After that, the phone rings. Steve answers the phone. Magenta was on the phone and wanted to talk to Blue. What Magenta was saying is that she is coming to Steve & Blue later on. After talking to Magenta, Steve hangs up. Steve & Blue had to get ready and had to figure out what they can do when Magenta comes over. Blue leaves a pawprint on the screen. It was time for another playing of Blue's Clues. Now, Steve had to figure out the best way to remove the pawprint. Blue comes in and brushes away the pawprint going from top to bottom. After that, it was time to get the notebook. Steve was already in the living room and walks over to SideTable to get his notebook. Steve brushes up on the rules to play Blue's Clues to the viewers. After the demo song, Steve didn't know where Blue went. The viewers told Steve that Blue went to the left. As Steve was looking for clues, the viewer points out a clue. Steve stops and wonders where the clue was. The viewers told him on your back and thought that Steve should look at the wall. Steve shrugs and then the pawprint appears from behind his back. And then it sits in front of his chest. Steve looks down at his chest and he realized that he was the 1st clue. Steve gets out his notebook and draws himself. What Steve is trying to figure is what to do when Magenta comes over with Steve as the first clue. Steve decides to look for more Blue's Clues. Blue calls out and then she listens. A couple of voices say one-two-three-four-five-six-seven-eight-nine-ten, Ready or Not. Here we Come. It was Shovel and Pail. They find themselves by mistake and bumped into each other. What Shovel and Pail were trying to do is find their friends and needed help. Steve & Blue pitched in to help Shovel and Pail find their friends. Steve wonders who to look for first. Shovel and Pail decide to look for Duck. Steve, Blue, Shovel & Pail found a series of footprints. Steve needed help figuring out which footprints led to Duck. The footprints in the middle were duck prints. So, they followed the path in the middle which stopped at a lake. Duck pokes out from behind the grass. Shovel and Pail found Duck and now they got to find Snail. Along the way they found more prints. Steve asks the viewers at home which trail led to Snail. The long straight line was the way to find Snail. Sure enough, they find Snail. Snail winks and moves slowly away. Steve and Blue had to get going because it was almost time for Magenta to come over. Steve finds footprints and realized it was his footprints. Steve was just checking. In the Kitchen, Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper were discussing opposites. Steve & Blue come into the kitchen to see them. Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper were making a snack for when Magenta comes over. They decided to make race cars. One for Magenta & one for Blue. Steve was perplexed a little and says race cars... for snack. Mr. Salt specifically meant that they were going to make race cars out of food so they can eat them after their made. Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper needed help on what food to use to make race cars. Mrs. Pepper starts off with a carrot and Mr. Salt wants the opposite for making his race car. The opposite of shortest is longest. And the longest vegetable was celery. So far, they got the bodies of the race car. Mr. Salt comes back and picks out crackers for his race car 'cause they're the biggest. Mrs. Pepper wants the opposite for her race car. The opposite of biggest is smallest. And the smallest sized circles on the table were the peas. Now, they got wheels for the race cars. All is left is the seat. Mrs. Pepper finds a broccoli for her race car which is the bumpiest. Mr. Salt wanted the opposite for his race car. The opposite of bumpiest is smoothest. And the smoothest vegetable on the table was the mushroom. Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper have finished making their race cars. Mr. Salt says Viola for Magenta. Mrs. Pepper says Viola for Blue. Steve was amazed and they did look a lot like race cars. They thank Steve for their help. Steve passes the 2nd clue and it was on a smile icon. Steve gets out the notebook and draws the smile icon. So far Steve has collected two clues. The first clue was Steve himself and the second clue is a smile. Steve had to find the last clue. Steve thought the viewers said something. So, Steve looks around and sees Freddy and Fifi the felt friends on the felt board. The felt friends needed help. Blue skidoos into the felt board to help Freddy and Fifi. Steve skidoos too. Freddy and Fifi were playing dress-up. Freddy and Fifi has to figure out two kinds of costumes that go together. Fifi dresses as an umpire. Freddy didn't know what he should dress up as. Steve wanted to know which costume goes with an umpire. The viewers tell them it was the baseball player. Freddy dressed as a baseball player and Fifi dressed as a umpire. Freddy and Fifi decide to dress as someone else. Freddy dresses as a lifeguard. Fifi ponders about what she should be if Freddy is dressed as a lifeguard. The viewers tell them that the swimmer is what Fifi should be. Freddy and Fifi try out another set of different costumes. Fifi is now an astronaut. Freddy had to think about which costume to choose if Fifi is dressed as an astronaut. The viewers tell him that the alien works best. Freddy and Fifi thanked Steve for their help. Blue and Steve skidoo back home. Once back home, it was Mail time. Mailbox comes in through the window and gives Steve his letter. Steve thanks Mailbox and then Mailbox leaves. Steve opens the letter and it was a letter from his friends. Two kids played with blocks, had a snack and dressed up in costumes and in funny hats. After reading the mail, Steve couldn't wait for Magenta to come over. They were running out of time and had to find the last clue. Mailbox comes back. Steve shrugs. Mailbox had something for Steve. Steve had a letter that he just looked at. Mailbox understood and has a package for Steve. Steve gets the package and opens it really fast. Steve saw that it was his camera and was looking all over for it. The viewers saw a paw print on the camera. Steve takes a look and saw that the camera was the 3rd clue. Steve stands up and draws out the camera in the notebook. After that, he has collected all three clues. Now it was time to sit in the thinking chair. Steve looks around and he sits back down in his thinking chair. Now it was time to think. Steve had to figure out what Blue wants to do when Magenta comes over and the clues are Steve himself, a smile & a camera. Steve thought that Blue wanted him to make the camera smile but that wasn't it. Steve looks at the clues again once more and maybe he could do something with the camera and saying smile. The viewers tell Steve that he should take a picture of Blue and Magenta with his camera and saying smile. They just figured out Blue's Clues. But before they can finish their tune, the doorbell rings because Magenta has arrived. Magenta pokes her head through the door flap and comes inside. Blue & Magenta cheer. Steve gets his camera ready. Blue & Magenta pose for their picture. Steve decides that the viewers should take the picture. Shovel & Pail come along followed by Mr. Salt, Mrs. Pepper and their race cars for Blue & Magenta to have for snack time. And then Freddy and Fifi come back and finally made their decisions on what they are dressed as. Freddy was dressed as Magenta & Fifi was dressed as Blue. They all got together in the picture and the camera snaps a picture of the group. Blue decided to take some pictures too. Steve sings the So Long Song and the episode ends. Trivia *This episode breaks the traditional format in a couple of ways. **Blue gets to clean the pawprint off the screen, but it is normally Steve that does it, or Joe in later episodes. **Mail time takes place rather close to the end of the episode, instead of more towards the middle. ***Mail time started just as Steve skidooed out of the felt frame. ***This is also the only time that mail time takes place twice, mainly so Mailbox can deliver the final clue. ****He came back to deliver a clue again in " and **Rather than being hidden, one of the three snails is pointed out and discussed. *This is the first time that after Steve says "We're ready for our Thinking Chair", he finds that he is already there. *This is the first episode to have a slightly alternate credit sequence. **In this episode, pictures of Magenta and Blue are shown in the credits. ***The living room picture frame has the picture of Blue and Magenta painting from the story in (the first episode Magenta appeared in). Also the front of the letter of Steve & Blue as the same after ****This is one of the photos shown during the credits. The other photos show Blue and Magenta doing the activities that happened throughout the episode (dressing up, looking at footprints, playing with the vegetable carts). *This is the last time to use the So Long Song footage from *When Steve skidooed out of the picture frame, it was Mail time. **He starts walking slowly then moves a little faster and then joins Blue by the window to yell out Mail!. **There's a similarity in the Season Five episodel where Joe runs outside singing the whole song all the way to Mailbox and until he hear the song called "MAIL!" when he got there. *This is the sixth episode directed by Todd Kessler. *This is the first episode in which Kevin Cardinali was the storyboard revisionist with David Levy from, Let's Build and. *Usually the viewers remind Steve what the first clue was after he draw the second one. **In this episode Steve knew what the first clue was without the viewers telling him because he was the first clue. *The is the first time the show was produced by Cataland Films. *This is also the first time that the backgrounds has less shadows, it has been this way since. *Tanya Hamilton directed the Video Letter segment. *Starting with this episode, Amy Starr and Allison Gilman were the ADR producers in which they remained in that position until early Season Three. *This is the seventh episode to use the "No It's a clue" line from *This is the fifth episode to use the "Notebook" line from *This is the third episode to use another "A Clue" line from *This is the first episode to use the "Right there" line. *This is the fourth time using the Notebook tone from *This is the first time the song was interrupted. *This is the first episode that Steve is a clue. *Steve's theme as a clue is a steel drum rendition of We Just Figured Out Blue's Clues. *Magenta comes over to Blue's house, but this isn't her first visit. **We saw her back earlier in " *The picture taken in this episode later shows up as a gift from Magenta in *When Steve says "This is one of my favorite things," he references the lyrics of the original song My Favorite Things from The Sound of Music when talking about the package he gets from Mailbox. *This is the only time Steve was further away from the TV when he says Mail. *This is one of the most unique late Season 1 episodes to use Steve's voice from This occurs when Steve says "Yes! Magenta's coming over!!" (after a phone call from Magenta but is low pitched), "I've waited so long to be a clue!", "Ooh! The prints stop here!", "We just figured out Blue's Clues" and "I think Magenta's here!" (but the voice is low pitched when he says that) and "Together!" when asking Blue to take a picture with a gang. *This is first episode where Blue Skidooed. Steve says "Blue just skidooed... (Insert place here) rather then "Blue just jumped into that... (Insert place here). *This is one of the episodes that show Steve doing actions backwards during We Just Got a Letter. *Blue barks, "Magenta's coming over" continuously in this episode. Goofs *Before Mailbox pops back in to deliver the package, the package can be seen on the right side of the screen, usually seen on flat screen TVs. This is confirmed to be an error in both the U.S. and Portugal versions. Video/DVD Releases *Nickelodeon: Puppy Palooza (DVD) (2015) Gallery [2] [3] [4] [5] [6] Steve/Kevin/Duarte [7] [8] [9] [10] [11] [12] [13] [14] Smile [15] [16] [17] [18] [19] Error: A package can be seen before Mailbox came back [20] [21] Camera [22] [23] [24] [25] [26] [27] Blue and Magenta Add a photo to this gallery